powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tubatron
Tubatron The Tubatron (O-10) is a Viratron that Enter created with the "roar" Metavirus to confront the Ranger Operators in one of Enter's plans, by marking the Ranger Operators with his apparently weak sound wave as phase one, & managed to hit the male Rangers. The Tubatron usually attacks with a burst of sound from the horn on his left shoulder, as well as missiles from the tubes that function as his right fingers. He was scrapped when all 3 Rangers fired their Super-Optic Lasers but was replaced with the "Tubatron 2.0", which is nearly identical save for the "Ver. 2" put on the right shoulder & use of a different Virazord type. Profile *Identification Number: O-10 *Install Metavirus: "Roar" *Production Motif: Tuba *Height: 203 cm. *Weight: 266 kg. TubaZord The TubaZord (O-10) is a Virazord Alpha Unit, with the properties of the Tubatron, namely the torso armor, the tuba on the shoulder, the arms, & the head. Like it's Viratron counterpart, this Virazord has the ability to produce sound waves, which would serve to make anything that hits it susceptible to TubaZord 2.0's sound waves. Unlike the other Virazords, this one was hit out of the sky when it landed on the sharp side of the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode's sword, knocking it back. It was shut down with a Slash finisher to the waist. Profile *Height: 57.3 m *Weight: 1550 t Tubatron 2.0 The Tubatron 2.0 (O-10) is a Viratron that Enter created with the "roar" Metavirus to confront the Ranger Operators in one of Enter's plans, by hitting the marked Ranger Operators with his sound waves, which damaged the gear of Ranger Red 2.0 & Ranger Blue 2.0. Tubatron, like it's predecessor, usually attacks with a burst of sound from the horn on his left shoulder, as well as bullets from the tubes that function as his right fingers. He managed to kidnap Ranger Yellow 2.0 right when she needed to recharge, & tried to ransom the Rangers that either they let the incoming Virazord arrive safely & suck up Enetron, or she would be slain. The male Rangers managed to free Amy thanks to Drew impersonating Enter long enough for the Rangers to get close. After a short battle, the Tubatron 2.0 suffers the same death Tubatron suffered: a shot from the Super-Optic Laser from all three Rangers. Profile *Identification Number: O-10 *Install Metavirus: "Roar" VER. 2 *Production Motif: Tuba *Height: 203 cm. *Weight: 266 kg. TubaZord 2.0 The TubaZord 2.0 (O-10) is a Virazord Beta Unit, with the properties of the Tubatron 2.0, namely the right arm & the pipes on its chest, with the horn serving as its head. Like its Viratron counterpart, this Virazord has the ability to produce sound waves, which would destroy anything that was hit by the first TubaZord's sound waves. However, thanks to an ingenious plan, Ranger Blue 2.0 in the Gorilla Loader used a recording of its sound waves to neutralize its own sound, leaving the Virazord open for the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode to disable its horn with a slash from its sword, then was hit by a Dimension Crash from the GB Megazord. Profile *Height: 49.5 m *Weight: 2410 t Notes *Unlike later seen 2.0 Viratrons, Tubatron 2.0 has the exact same appearance as it's original. See Also *Tubaloid - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *TubaZord - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *Tubaloid 2 - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *TubaZord 2 - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Monster Category:Evil Zord